lucy's new life
by Wolfxorz
Summary: Lucy gets sent to Maglonia to go to fairy tail highschool. Not good with summaries. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how I did or if I need to improve. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own fairytail.

Ever since my mom died my dad shut me out and even hit me quite often. But one day he decided for me to go live in Magnolia and attend fairytail high. Im not complaining or anything it's just I will have no friends. The trip to Magnolia is a long train ride and I don't get there until dark. I check my phone and see that it's 10:30. I start fast walking to try and find my apartment complex, when I trip and almost fall into the river that runs though the city, but a strong pair of hands catches me. "Thanks." I say to the man. "Hey no problem, I couldn't just let you fall into the water could I?" "I guess not. Thanks again, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia." I extend out my hand. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" he grabs my hand and shakes firmly, "are you new around here?" He asks. "Yeah just got here, I'm supposed to start school on Monday." I respond. "Tomarrows Saturday, I hope I see you around town, I'd love to show you around." "Sure!" I say a little too enthusiastically. "Just look for a guy with pink hair." He laughs. I didn't even notice he had pink hair until just now. "Yeah, thanks again for saving me." "No problem Lucy, goodnight." And he walks away after saying that.

I found my apartment but didn't get any sleep, for some reason I couldn't get that guy out of my head. I check my phone and see that it's 8:00 in the morning and decide to make some breakfast. I walk into the kitchen to see the pantry and fridge full of food. I find some eggs and a skillet and make some scrambled eggs. after eating my fill i get up to continue my morning ritual, brush my teeth, take a bath, and do my hair. i get dressed wearing a blue miniskirt and a white tee, and with that i leave to go look around.

I'm walking down the silently window shopping as I walk past stores and this one stand catches my eye. A cell phone accessories cart. I begin to look at the different cases and such and I find a cute little case that looks kinda like a blue cat. Just as I'm about to pay for it someone behind me pays for it for me. "Consider it my welcome to Magnolia gift to you." The pink haired male says. "T-thank you" I respond. "So are you gonna keep your word and show me around town?" I ask jokingly. "Yeah." He laughs and starts walking,"you coming or not Lucy?" "Oh! Sorry I was putting my phone in its new case." I say as I catch up to him. "So where are we going" "you'll find out." He smirks as I pout at his response. We walk around for a while as he shows me all the good restaurants and all the bad ones, all the stores, we even walked through the park for a little. "Hey Natsu it's getting pretty late" I say as I check my phone (8:30). "Then how about we go somewhere for dinner and I'll walk you home?" " ok I guess" "Great! I know this really good burger place." We get to the restaurant and I order just a plain cheese burger and some steak fries, while Natsu orders 5 bacon cheese burgers and 6orders of fries. "How do you stay so fit if you eat like a pig?" I ask. "Dunno just do, maybe it's because I run a lot during practice." "What sport do you play?" I ask suddenly interested. "Soccer. Im the captain." He smirks and can't help but smile back. "That's cool, I should probably go home now" " yeah I'll walk you, it's not safe for a woman to be out at night alone." He says as we stand up from our table and leave after paying. The walk back is mostly silent, as we reach my apartment Natsu stops and says "I had fun today Lucy" "yeah so did I" "could I get your phone number so we can stay in touch?" "Sure" I say pulling out my phone and exchanging numbers with him. "Goodnight Natsu" " night' Lucy". I walk into my room change into a shirt last 2 sizes too big and some sweat pants. As I fall onto my bed my phone goes off and its a text message from Natsu.

H'Hey'

"What's up"

'Can't sleep'

"I just lied down, haven't even tried sleeping yet"

'Haha, so are you doing anything tomarrow'

"Yeah I am"

'Oh, ok'

"Where you gonna ask me out?"

'Maybe, goodnight'

"Goodnight Natsu"

After I turned my phone of and set it on my night stand I got underneath the covers and fell right asleep. I wake up at 7:45, "wow I woke up early" I say to myself. I go into my kitchen and get out some eggs and bread. As I put a slice of bread into the toaster I crack 2eggs into a skillet and begin cooking my breakfast. After eating I bathe, brush my hair and teeth, and get dressed. Today I have to go to the train station and buy my students pass so I can get to school. I get to the station and ask the lady for a student's pass. "Student ID please." The Lady asks me. "Im new I just moved in on Friday, and I start tomarrow. I haven't been issued an ID yet."I say in response. "Fine, but show me your ID when you are coming back from school tomarrow." "Sure" and with that she hands me my pass and I take my leave. I walk around and do some clothes shopping and pick up my uniform from the tailor. By the time I get home it's already 9:30 at night. My phone goes off.

' Hey Lucy how was your day?'

"Fine, how was yours"

'Meh, I had to go to my cousin's birthday party.'

"Sounds 'fun'"

'It was 'fun''

"Were there any clowns or magicians?"

'No just some family'

"Oh well, Im gonna take a shower and go to bed. You should probably do the same."

'Yeah. See you at school tomarrow!'

"See you tomarrow"

And after that I change and jump into my bed and fall right asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) thank you to those who reviewed I must inform you that I will be updating this wsemi-regularly meaning once or twice every week not on any exact day.

(Response to reviews)

Cheney's'berry: yes I did start my story a bit like yours, but I promise I am NOT copying your story I am just bad at starting New stories.

Guest: thank you for the support, I think I will start writing now.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairytail. If I did...Oh if I did *gets evil scheme*

Lucy pov:

I wake up 5 minutes before my alarm goes of, so I decide to go back to sleep when I hear someone pounding on my door. *knocking noises* "Lucy? Are you home?" 'Ugh' I think to myself, 'what is Natsu doing here so early in the morning.' That's when I hear my window opening and I realize the knocking stopped. "Yo!" Natsu smiles. "Why are you here haven't you ever heard of privacy?!" I yell. "Well considering you didn't answer your door I thought I would come in another way. Here" he says as he hands me a small bag and a Styrofoam cup. "Its coffe and a doughnut." "Thanks, I wasn't in the mood to make breakfast anyway." "Hey no problem, you don't know how to get to school do you?" "You are half right, I know the stop on the train to get off at...I was just going to follow someone wearing the same uniform as me." That's when I look down and im still in my pj's. They're pink with little red dragons all over. Natsu follows my glance and chuckles. "I have some boxers that look exactly the same only black instead of pink!" My face turns a light shade of red, "Go wait in the living room and wait till im done changing, and take off your scarf you're inside you know."

I push him out of my bedroom and close the door. After changing into my uniform (white under shirt, tan sweater, and pink mini skirt) I open my door to see Natsu asleep on my couch. I walk over to wake him up. I shake him a little but he just grabs me and pulls me into him. "Natsu!" I yell with a small blush in my cheeks. "What's happening? Oh, hey Lucy. Why are you on my lap?" "You were asleep and when I tried to wake you up you pulled me onto you!" "Oh, we should probably get going, if we don't catch the first train it will be reeeeeealy crowded on the next."Natsu stands and grabs my wrist and starts pulling me out of my apartment (after properly locking all entrances/exits) "Natsu! My breakfast!?" "Don't worry about it Lucy you can go one day without breakfast." "Fine but you owe me!" " yeah, sure, whatever." We practically Sprint to the train station and just as we are about to fly into the tracks Natsu comes to a stop right before the yellow line and grabs me by the waist so I stop too. "What the heck Natsu, what was that for?" Just ad I say that the train comes by and stops, the doors open and he drags me inside. "Yo! Flame head! Who's the blonde?!" I saw Natsu flinch when he heard the man's voice. "Same thing I do every day, ice princess!" Natsu says to the man, "and her name is Lucy, she's new at our school as of today." "Im sorry Lucy, but this is my best frienemy, Gray Fullbuster." "Yo!" Gray says as he glares at Natsu. "Hold it right there you two" both of them cringe at the sound of this woman's voice.

"Oh-" Natsu started

"No." Gray finished

"Erza!" They said in unison

"You two need to act more like friends and less like enemies" "aye!" They both responded nervously. "Who is this?" Erza said pointing to me. "That's the new girl Lucy." Gray said. "When did she move here?" "She arrived Friday night" natsu stated nervously. "Why don't you just ask me these questions, I am standing right here you know." I butted in. "Oh yes sorry, hi I'm Erza the student council president." "Hi, im Lucy, the new girl." And that's when the train came to a halt. "Looks like this is our stop." Erza said. At that moment we got off the train and started walking in awkward silence when Finally Natsu asked, "is every one going to our big soccer game on Wednesday?" "Im playing in slanty eyes." "I know that droopy eyes" "boys!" Erza cut in, "stop fighting, it's annoying." "Aye!" "But yes I will be there" "if you guys are all going to be there I might as well go too right?" I said/asked. "Yeah! I hope you are there to cheer us on Lucy." Natsu said happily. We walk the rest of the way talking about classes, I have no classes besides lunch with gray and erza. I have math and chemistry with Natsu. Other then that my schedule is kinda like this.

1st period: creative writing

2nd period: chemistry

3rd period: gym

4th period: English

LUNCH

5th period: math

6th period: history

7th period: free period

We get to the school building and go our separate ways. I make my way into the office where I talk to the principle (who is surprisingly short). I get my student id and my lunch card. Finally I get to go to my class. I walk in and sit down in a seat. "Are you new here?" A little blue haired girl asks me. "Yea, just started today. Im Lucy." "Nice to meet you im Levy." She sticks her hand out and I shake it.

(A/N)

Done! Thank you for reading. I will begin working on next chapter immediately. I start school tomarrow *pouts*. So I may only up date once a week twice if I don't get writers block. Please review and don't forget to take a free imaginary cookie.


End file.
